A LICENSE TO LOVE
by star16
Summary: Chap. 13 up! COMPLETE! A great sv fluff story. Sequel to A LICENSE TO FLIRT!
1. Explaining

Title: A License to Love  
  
By: Ryan aka: star  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'A LICENSE TO FLIRT'. Sydney and Vaughn weren't together but they both had the desire to be. So Sydney takes it into her own hands and in one day they fall head over heals for each other, what happens after that day? Will it last? Are they meant for each other? Read and find out.  
  
Chapter 1: Explaining  
  
Suddenly my face is lit up with an illuminating glow about it and a smile is permanently engraved in my face. If this is what love does to a person, how can I hate it. I know I've just been apart from Vaughn for less than 5 minutes but somehow it seems like an eternity.  
  
I've been told before that love is when you can't live without a person. 'Falling in love with someone isn't always going to be easy... Anger... tears... laughter. It's when you want to be together despite it all. That's when you truly love another. I'm sure of it.' Well that describes Vaughn and I so perfectly.  
  
I walk inside still feeling like I'm floating on air and I'm immediately greeted by Francie (real Francie). "Well look who finally decided to come home." She greets me with a friendly hug. Then she grabs my arm and pulls me over to the couch. We both sit down and before I can even say a word she comes after me with more questions, "Who was that hottie who dropped you off? Did you spend the night with him? How long have you known him? Does he have a brother?"  
  
I quickly stand up and put up my hand, "Woe, hold on. You mind if I catch my breath?" I say over exaggerating. She smiles and waits a minute, "okay so now talk."  
  
I can't help but laugh. I walk over to the kitchen and grab a coke out of the fridge. "That hottie who dropped me off is Va.Michael." I state as I make my way back over to sit on the couch with Francie. "Michael Vaughn. We've worked together for a year or so."  
  
Francie lets out a girly squeal, "And why haven't I met him yet? Do I only get to meet your boy friends after you sleep with them?" I raise my eyebrows at her in surprise to her upfront ness, and I still have that goofy smile on my face. "That's not true, it's just that I wasn't sure how'd we make out so I didn't want you getting your hopes up."  
  
"So you did sleep with him last night." She says matter-of-factly with a victories grin on.  
  
"No!" I say adamantly, "I mean yes, but no. I did spend last night with him, but not like that. We just went to the beach, played games."  
  
"ahah." Francie says as though she's had a revelation.  
  
I roll my eyes at her, "we played 'twister' to be specific. Later we went to the beach and then we went back to his house. I was tired so I just crashed at his house with him."  
  
"So you didn't get nothing?" She asks disappointed.  
  
"No, well at least not last night." I say with a devilish grin, "We're meeting tonight again."  
  
Francie suddenly leans in and hugs me. "I'm going to have fun with this. We're going to dress you up all fancy and you better not come back till tomorrow morning." She orders pointing a finger my way.  
  
"Oh boy, so now you're ordering me to sleep with guys, what's next? Besides, we're not going out. We're just going to rent some movies and get a pizza or something." I don't admit it but this was one of the best orders I've ever been given. I was already planning on spending the night with Vaughn but I was happy Francie supported my decision.  
  
"I still don't get why you haven't jumped in bed with him yet. If I ever met a guy like this Michael guy I would have been to bed early that night."  
  
"You haven't even met 'this Michael guy'." I point out to Francie. She just shrugs it off as if it's only a minor detail. I smile, gees I love Francie even when she gets in my business. What are friends for if you can't talk to them about your love life?  
  
I get up from the couch and start to walk away, "Where're you going?" Francie asks.  
  
"To my room to get some rest before I go back out tonight." I pause for a moment, "I might pack a 'overnight bag' too." I add under my breath. Francie doesn't say anything though, just smiles and shakes her head.  
  
"Will's coming over this afternoon." With that one statement I freeze and Francie notices. "Don't worry if you don't want to tell him anything, I won't say a word." I turn back to face Francie. "No that's okay, I'll tell him." I say wirily. On a happier note I add, "hey with me gone all night you think will Will stay the night?" Francie smiles and shrugs, "Don't know, maybe." I can tell though that she's hoping he does. That's good too so when I get back tomorrow morning I'll have some questions of my own to revert the attention from me.  
  
I give Francie a quick hug, "Let me know when Will gets here." I request and then I go off into my bedroom. I open up the two window shades to let in the high summer sun and turn the radio on low. I dig through my closet and eventually find my black duffle bag. I throw it on my bed but before I pack my bag I decide to take a nice warm bath.  
  
I loud'n the radio music a little so I can hear it from the bathroom. Then, I walk into the bathroom. I shuffle around through a draw and find a hair elastic to throw my hair up in a messy bun. I start to run the water for my bath when I hear a car pull up. I know it's too early for Vaughn so I figure it's Will. I could just jump in the tub and talk to him later, but for some reason I think I should talk to him first.  
  
I walk out of my room to find Will and Francie talking at the kitchen bar top. I smile, "Hey Will." I walk up and give him a hug. "Hey Syd, how're you?"  
  
"Good." Okay so it was the perfect opportunity for me but I just couldn't just spit it out right away. "Been resting I hope, and having a little fun." Will asks while getting up to search through the fridge for a cold beer. "Yeah, you could say that."  
  
"I was thinking, do you guys want to go to the movies tonight?" Will asked Francie and I. Well I guess it was time for me to tell him now.  
  
"Um, well I actually already have plans for tonight." Will looks at me surprised. "Oh, of course, sorry I didn't know. What'cha doing?"  
  
"Actually I'm going to hang out with Vaughn tonight." I say under my breath.  
  
"Oh really. I didn't know you guys were, um close. Well have a fun time." Will says obviously surprised, and I can tell a little sad but he seems to be dealing well with it. "Hey you and Francie can still go to the movie." I point out happier. He nods.  
  
"Woe, woe, woe!" Francie yells coming between Will and I. "You know who Vaughn is?" Francie asks Will.  
  
Will glances at me and then back to Francie, "Yeah I've met him before. No big deal."  
  
"It is a big deal I'm Syd's best friend and she doesn't even tell me first." Francie says fake angrily.  
  
"Sorry Fran." I apologize.  
  
"And what's this about you calling him 'Vaughn'. Who really calls the guy that they sleep with by their last name?" Francie asks. I can see Will get uncomfortable with the statement.  
  
"It's just what I call him is all." I explain quietly.  
  
"I think I like that," Francie admits. "Hey Tippin, I don't believe you gave me a hello kiss when you got here." Francie says wisely, as she turns towards him. Walking over to him she kisses him. I smile and am thankful just to get out of the conversation that I sneak away back to my bath.  
  
***Well I really luved my story 'A License to Flirt' so I don't know if I'll be able to make this story better than that one, but I promise I'll try to make this one good too. Promise some syd/Vaughn fluff real soon! Plz, r/r to let me know what you think. 


	2. The Test

Title: A License to Love  
  
By: Ryan aka: star  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'A LICENSE TO FLIRT'. Sydney and Vaughn weren't together but they both had the desire to be. So Sydney takes it into her own hands and in one day they fall head over heals for each other, what happens after that day? Will it last? Are they meant for each other? Read and find out.  
  
Chapter 2: The Test  
  
I turn on the tub faucet to let steaming water start to fill the bathtub. I hear a noise coming from my room. I make it out as being music, I had totally forgotten about my radio being on. I am starting to get a headache from the music though so I walk over and turn it off before I get into the tub.  
  
Anxious to relax in the warm tub, I quickly rip my sticky clothes off and throw them onto the ground in a pile. I step one foot into the tub and then I slide down into the tub. I lay back, resting up against the back of the tub.  
  
I close my eyes and take a deep breath in and out, tranquilly. I gently splash some of the warm water over my body. I start to think about the previous day. It was amazing; I guess sometimes I just have to take things into my own hands like I did then. My thoughts drift to my conversation with Francie and then to my long night ahead and what it would bring to me and Vaughn's relationship.  
  
I was getting nervous, but the excited type. I guess you could say it's more anxious than nervous. I couldn't wait to spend more time with Vaughn. Every second of my day is better spent with him.  
  
It's funny because when I was a little girl I wasn't like the other girls needing a prince to ride up on a white horse and sweep them off their feet. I was more of a tomboy to be honest. I never felt like I needed a guy to get me places, I was going to go places myself. It's easier that way, to only rely on oneself. My views have changed a bit since then though, I still know I don't need a guy but I have to admit sometimes it's great to have a guy anyway.  
  
It's just so amazing, how I feel around him. I feel like a teenager again. You know, when every guy you see looks hot; the hormonal years.  
  
Suddenly I hear the phone ring from the other room. I'm startled and I jump a little. That's when I realize the time on one of the clocks. I've been in the tub for almost an hour. I notice wrinkles spread over my body. I grab a towel from the rack beside the tub. As I rap the towel around my body I hear Francie yell from the other room, "Hey Syd it's for you; it's lover boy."  
  
I roll my eyes and walked into my bedroom to grab the phone. As I press 'talk' on it I yell to Francie, "I got it." I hear through the phone the click of her hanging up.  
  
"Hey lover boy." I greet Vaughn happily.  
  
"I like the ring that has. Hey to you too beautiful." Vaughn seems so cheerful that I can almost picture the smile that must be played across his face. "I just wanted to make sure you got inside your house alright."  
  
"No worries, I did. What if I didn't though Vaughn, you kind of waited a while to call." I tease.  
  
"I figured you got in, and to be honest I really don't care if you got in because if you didn't all the better for me. I wouldn't mind a roommate for another night."  
  
"Oh thanks!" I mock at his lack of caring, "I liked it there too though. Actually I liked it so much I was hoping I could possibly stay another night." I say hopefully, yet I already knew the answer. As I wait for his answer I lay down on my bed, letting my wet hair sprawl across my pillow and my damp towel wrapped around my body wet the bed sheets.  
  
"Syd you're always welcome here." He says honestly and caringly. Then on a lighter note he adds, "Though I think my guest bedroom is pretty full of boxes and junk, we might just have to share my bedroom again."  
  
I smile and let out a cute, little chuckle. "Sounds like fun!"  
  
"What is fun about sharing a bedroom?" He asks mischievously. "Well I guess I was thinking about sharing the bed, and what we could do in it." I answer seductively.  
  
We both laugh. We settle down into a comfortable silence before Vaughn speaks up again. "No really Syd, the reason I called was just to simply hear your voice. I miss you."  
  
I can't help but smile, he's so sweet and adoring. "I miss you too. Tonight just doesn't seem soon enough. I know I just saw you but these past hours have been trudging on. I can't wait till tonight!"  
  
"I'm glad you're as excited as I am!" Vaughn says enthusiastically. "It's only pizza and an old movie though." He says disappointed.  
  
"Vaughn don't be silly it's not what we do that I care about, it's the company." I say sincerely.  
  
"You sure you don't care about the activity?" Vaughn asks seductively.  
  
I chuckle, "Wow Vaughn you are lonely and desperate, aren't you?"  
  
"I'm insulted by that!" He says mockingly.  
  
"As if. So Vaughn what would you say if I told you that I already had plans for tonight?" I ask, testing the water. It stays silent for a moment and I get scared of his response.  
  
My wondering thoughts are interrupted when he answers, "That's not acceptable, it just simply isn't." He states matter-of-factly. I laugh a little more, "Vaughn what do you mean by that? I can't have more important plans?"  
  
"I'd find time to see you. I'd change my life around just to spend one minute with you, just to hear your sweet voice once, just to watch you for a single moment." Wow now I'm totally swept off my feet with his words.  
  
"Thank you! I'm glad you feel that way. For the record too Vaughn, I feel the same." We both stay a little quiet for a few moments just taking this all in. So it wasn't an exchange of 'I love you' but it was too early for that, this was just right.  
  
"Hey I was thinking Syd, I know I wasn't supposed to pick you up until later, but I was thinking since both of us are so miserable without each other.we could maybe get together earlier. That is, if you don't have more important things to do." Vaughn jokes.  
  
"Vaughn you know I was joking about that. No one and no thing is more important to me than you. I'm sorry to break your heart too, but you can't come over early. I'm not ready."  
  
"Ready? Come on Syd throw on a shirt and sweats and we can go. It's just my place. Besides who knows how long you'll be wearing the clothes anyway." Vaughn rationalizes.  
  
"Is sex all guys think about? Gees. Anyway, Vaughn I just got out of the shower, I'm still in my towel."  
  
He breaks in, "I don't see a problem with that."  
  
The smile that had never left my face grew a bit wider with that comment, "Mr. Vaughn," I address formally, "if I didn't know any better I'd say you were just trying to get me in bed."  
  
"Oh and where would you get that idea Ms. Bristow?" He plays along innocently.  
  
I continue with my previous thought before, as if I didn't hear him, "Anyway, I think it'll take me a little bit longer than the 5 minutes it'll take you to get here, for me to get ready. No, in fact I know it will."  
  
"Well I guess this is a test then, because I'm coming over there right now and you can't stop me." Vaughn answers playfully.  
  
"Vaughn I'm not kidding," I warn, "I look like crap. You can't come over yet!"  
  
"This is no discussion Bristow. I'll be there in 5-10min." Vaughn says in all seriousness.  
  
"Vaughn!"  
  
"Bye Syd, see you soon!" Vaughn says a bit to happily as he hangs the phone up.  
  
I just stare at the phone for a minute before it all registers; he's going to be here any minute! "Francie, Help!" I yell out as I scramble up from the bed and run over to the closet. I throw my towel off and pull on a pair of panties and a matching bra. I throw a robe over myself and then start throwing clothes all over the room.  
  
Francie opens my bedroom door and pokes her head in, "What Syd?" I turn to face her and I hold up two dresses to show her, "Red or Black?"  
  
"Neither." She answers after looking them over. I quickly discard those on the floor and stick my head back into my closet. "Syd, what's this about? You're acting like a crazy woman!" She points out to me as she comes into my room and shuts the door behind her.  
  
"Francie, there's no time to explain, but Vaughn is going to be here any minute and I need an outfit to wear!" I see her eyes grow big and a smile spread across her face. "Well what are you waiting for? We need to find something hot and sexy for lover boy!" She says enthusiastically as she runs over to my side and starts to help me dig through my clothes for a suitable outfit. I roll my eyes and shake my head at her. This is going to be one hell of a test; to turn beautiful in 5 minutes.  
  
***Okay so how'd you like this chapter, keep letting me know. Promise lots syd/Vaughn next chapter! Keep reading, I promise some more soon! 


	3. Meet and Greet

Title: A License to Love  
  
By: Ryan aka: star  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'A LICENSE TO FLIRT'. Sydney and Vaughn weren't together but they both had the desire to be. So Sydney takes it into her own hands and in one day they fall head over heals for each other, what happens after that day? Will it last? Are they meant for each other? Read and find out.  
  
Chapter 3: The Meet and Greet  
  
Francie sent me into the bathroom to fix my hair up. I decided to keep it down so I brushed and styled it quickly. I applied some quick mascara, some blush on my cheeks, and some lipstick.  
  
I scurried back into my bedroom to find Francie holding an outfit out and still searching for some shoes. "Here Syd, wear this!" Francie said as she tossed me the outfit. I gave it a quick glance; it was a short denim skirt with a pale pink pheasant top. I figured it was a good medium. Francie wanted me to wear something eloquent but I know that we are only going to his house so that wouldn't be appropriate.  
  
"Thanks." I say as I discard my robe to the ground and throw the top over my head, careful not to mess my hair. I then slip the denim skirt on. Suddenly, my head jeers up when I hear a knock at the door. I freeze for a moment and I start to feel myself getting tense and nervous. "Will can you get that for me? I'll be right out." I yell out the room.  
  
I can hear Will make his way to the door and greet Vaughn. I can hear chatter but it's to soft and far away for me to understand. Francie quickly snaps me back into reality. "Sydney, try these shoes on." She says as she toes me a pair of oak brown, open-toed sandals.  
  
I slip the shoes on. Personally, I don't like these because they hurt my feet a lot when I walk a lot in them, but right now I'm in too much of a hurry to worry about the small detail. "These work, thanks Fran."  
  
I quickly scurry over to my nightstand and I open up my jewelry box. I shuffle some things around until I find the matching seashell necklace and bracelet I'd been looking for. As I clasp the bracelet on my wrist, Francie helps clasp the chocker necklace on me.  
  
Finally, I'm ready. Francie and I both just pause and rest from our frantic run-around. Francie grabs my shoulders and gives me a little pet talk. "Okay, just relax Syd. You look great! Just stay calm and enjoy yourself tonight. God knows you deserve it!" She says as she pulls me into a hug.  
  
Just then I hear Will, "Syd, Vaughn's here!"  
  
I smile; as if I didn't know. Francie releases me from the hug, "Now go and just enjoy yourself." I start to walk towards the door, "Thanks a bunch Fran." I say back to her. Just when I open the door I realize I forgot to pack my overnight bag.  
  
I slam the door back shut and turn frantically to Francie. My mouth is gapping open and she notices. Francie just smiles, "Thinking of this?" She asks as she tosses me a fully packed duffle bag. "I figured you wouldn't have time so I threw in some stuff you'll need."  
  
I smile thankfully, "Thank you Fran, I owe you big time." I am so happy she did pack it for me yet I had the urge to take a minute to check what she packed me. She's trying to push me with Vaughn so who knows what kind of clothes she packed.  
  
"Yah you do!" She retorts back. I don't respond though because I'm already out the bedroom door without another thought.  
  
  
  
I walk down the hall and into the main room. I see Vaughn and Will both talking by the kitchen bar top with beers in hand. As I enter both heads turn my way. I can see them both look me up and down. I smile, more towards the ground than to them, and I blush slightly at their stares.  
  
Eventually I do look back up to them. Vaughn put his beer down and walks around the counter towards me. He reaches me and he takes my hands in his and twirls me, "Wow you look great!" He compliments me with his mouth gaped open. I smile and let out a short laugh.  
  
"Thanks." I smile at him. We both just stand there in silence looking at each other until Will reminds us of his presence when he clears his throat. I look over Vaughn's shoulder to Will and Vaughn turns to face him too.  
  
"So what are you two crazy cats up to tonight?" Will asks.  
  
Vaughn moves close to me and wraps his arm around my midriff and I lean into him. "We don't really know, just hang out probably; pizza and a movie." Vaughn says to Will but doesn't once take his eyes off of me. I nod in agreement and smile as I start to picture the great night in store for us.  
  
"Well have fun." Will says lifting his beer our way, before he walks out towards Francie's room to find her.  
  
Vaughn and I were finally alone once again. Vaughn turns back to me and wraps his arms tightly around my waist, pulling me close to him. I reach my arms up around his neck and start to play with the ends of his silky, blond hair. He leans in and kisses me tenderly. We just stand there together kissing for a while.  
  
Eventually we run out of breath and we break apart. "What happened to the sweats I told you to throw on?" He teases.  
  
I smile, "Yeah and I'm sure I would have gotten the same reaction." I tease back as I lean in for another quick peck on his lips.  
  
"Syd, you'll get this reaction every time I see you." He says earnestly as he leans in for another kiss, but this time I pull away. "What?" he says confused.  
  
I smile and lean in giving him a quick reassuring hug. I pull back and pick up my bag and purse, "I just don't want to start something we can't finish." I explain softly as I start towards the door. Vaughn grabs my arm to stop me. He smiles in agreement, and then he takes my duffle bag for me, "let me get that for you."  
  
He puts my duffle bag over his shoulder and then takes his free hand and grasps mine in it. He opens the door for me and we both step outside. "So how shall we start this splendid evening Ms. Bristow?" Vaughn asks as we both get into his car and drive off.  
  
Suddenly I become not so opinionated. I could careless what we do as long as we are together. It's funny, whenever we are together I forget about everything else in my life, all my problems and stress. Vaughn replaces those unpleasantrees with happiness. Whenever I'm with him I feel like we're the only people in the world and that nothing can go wrong. I feel powerless in his presence; I'd do anything for him. In a way it's a scary thought but I'm not scared because I have his hand guiding me through it. Is this what love feels like?  
  
***Sorry I know this chapter is a little short but I hope it's still enjoyable. Let me know how you liked it, and I'll make sure to post more soon. 


	4. Setting Plans

Title: A License to Love  
  
By: Ryan aka: star  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'A LICENSE TO FLIRT'. Sydney and Vaughn weren't together but they both had the desire to be. So Sydney takes it into her own hands and in one day they fall head over heals for each other, what happens after that day? Will it last? Are they meant for each other? Read and find out.  
  
Chapter 4: Setting Plans  
  
As we drove down the street Vaughn kept stealing glances from the street, my way. Finally, I caught him eye to eye on and I laughed, "What's so interesting?" I ask.  
  
"Nothing. I just can't take my eyes off of you." He admits smiling.  
  
"Well you better." I say pointing back to the street, "or we're going to get in a crash." He immediately turns his head back towards the road just in time to swerve an oncoming car. We stay quiet a little while just both enjoying being together.  
  
"So I was thinking it's too early for dinner so we'll eat later, but we can go to a movie or something. The afternoon showings are usually pretty empty."  
  
"Sounds good, but I don't know of anything good out. Do you?"  
  
"Well I wasn't really planning on watching that much." He admits.  
  
"Oh so you were thinking we could just make-out like hormonal teenagers the whole time?" I tease.  
  
"Something like that."  
  
I smile at his playfulness. "Okay." I agree as I lean over and kiss his cheek. "Sounds like fun."  
  
Vaughn reaches his hand over and rests it on my thigh. I place my hand over his and entwine my fingers in his. I reach over and turn on the radio in attempt to end the quietness. A song is just ending and then 'Kiss Me' by Sixpense Non the Richer comes on. I let out an excited 'yelp' causing Vaughn to instinctively slam on the brakes and turn towards me.  
  
"What?" He asks worriedly.  
  
"I love this song!" I announce as I louden the music and start to sing along. I see Vaughn let out a breath of relief, "Women!" he sighs. "You scared me half to death." He says as he starts the car again. I roll my eyes at his comment and I slap him playfully. I continue to sing along with the song:  
  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
  
Lift your open hand  
  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
  
Silver moon's sparkling  
  
So kiss me  
  
I get so into it I start to move slightly to the beat of the music even. Vaughn is constantly looking over at me with a smile. After I finish singing the song, "So kiss me!" I lean over and kiss Vaughn. He's taken slightly aback and the car swerves across the road temporarily. I pull back though for both our safeties and we both are smiling like fools. "I'm starting to like this song too." Vaughn admits after kissing me again.  
  
"Good."  
  
"You're starting the hormonal teenage thing a little early though aren't you?" He says pointedly as he continues to drive towards the movie theater.  
  
"What can I say I only have so much control, you might want to get to the theater soon." I admit. Immediately I can feel Vaughn speedup the car a bit. I laugh at him and he just speeds up some more. Finally we get to the theater.  
  
Vaughn drives full speed into a parking space. He opens his door and jumps out quickly, pulling me across the front seat to follow him. He holds onto my hand and keeps walking fast into the theater.  
  
I finally just plant my feet and stop. He is jolted back by my action and turns to me. "Woah! Vaughn slow down. I can't run in these shoes." Vaughn just smiles and comes over to me. In one slick sweep motion Vaughn sweeps me up in his arms.  
  
"Ah, Vaughn put me down." I say shocked at his playful move. He just continues towards the theater. I hold a hand under my legs to hold up my skirt and I cross my legs. When we do get inside though Vaughn puts me down. "Thank you!" I say exasperated, under my breath.  
  
We walk up to the ticket booth with Vaughn's arm wrapped around my lower back. "Two tickets." Vaughn asks for.  
  
"What movie?" The woman at the counter asked. Vaughn looked at me and I just shrugged. Vaughn took no time to answer, "What ever is the most busy." The woman takes a few moments type it all into the computer. Vaughn pays the twelve dollars and grabs the tickets.  
  
Vaughn and I start to walk through the theater together. Eventually, we find the theater with the movie we are supposed to see, 'The Matrix Reloaded'. We walk in to find it pretty much full. There were a few seats scattered about. I started to walk to some in the middle of the theater but Vaughn grabbed my arm and led me to the back of the theater. We took two empty seats in the back row.  
  
Vaughn sat first and I followed as he held my hand. The movie was already starting and the lights were turned dim. All the people started to quiet down. Vaughn leaned in close to my ear, "you want something to eat or drink?" He's so sweet to think of me but I didn't want that type of food.  
  
"No thank you. I thought I'd do other things with my mouth." I admitted sheepishly.  
  
Vaughn smiled. He pushed up the armrest separating our seats. He reached a hand up to my face and caressed my cheek softly. "Vaughn.." I whisper but he raises a finger to my lips. Before I know it he leans in and captures my lips with his. He moves his other hand up into my hair and he starts to run his fingers through it.  
  
We can here the music to the movie and the people gasping at parts but we block it all out. All we care about is discovering more about each other. During the duration of the movie we had our hands all over each other. Towards the end we were both loosing control. Vaughn had his hands up the bottom of my shirt and resting on my lower back. My hands had managed to button his shirt half way down. Vaughn's hands eventually ended up on my thigh and feeling up my skirt that's when I pulled slightly back.  
  
He tries to lean in to bring my lips back but I put my finger on his lips. I motion towards the exit door in the back of the theater. Vaughn nods in agreement and we both quietly get up and escape from the theater before the movie has ended.  
  
When we get into the empty lobby of the theater we begin to talk. "I'm sorry." Is the first thing Vaughn says to me. "Oh Vaughn don't be silly." I reassure him. "You didn't do anything wrong. I just thought that we should finish this somewhere else." I say to him as I grab his shirt and pull him close to kiss him.  
  
"no really though I'm sorry. I should have laid off a bit so we could watch the rest of the movie." Vaughn says still regretful.  
  
"the rest?" I ask surprisingly. "I don't know about you but I wasn't watching any."  
  
Vaughn shrugs. "Besides wasn't the plan from the beginning just to make- out?" I point out.  
  
"Well than let's go back to my place and finish what we started." He says pulling me close and we walk out to his car together.  
  
****So how'd you like the chapter? R/R. plz. 


	5. Unpleasant Surprises

Title: A License to Love  
  
By: Ryan aka: star  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'A LICENSE TO FLIRT'. Sydney and Vaughn weren't together but they both had the desire to be. So Sydney takes it into her own hands and in one day they fall head over heals for each other, what happens after that day? Will it last? Are they meant for each other? Read and find out.  
  
Chapter 5: Unpleasant Surprises  
  
Vaughn and I get back to his apartment early. It's only about 7:00 so we decide to hold off on food for the moment. We're sitting on the couch in the living room with but a few candles lit around the room. I'm lying on my back with my arms behind my head, supporting it. Vaughn crawls on top of me, planting kisses along my face and down my neck.  
  
He moves further down to my stomach. He lifts my shirt enough to get access to my toned stomach. Then Vaughn reaches down and unzips my skirt. I reach my hands down to Vaughn's face and cupped it with my hands. I pull his face back up to my face. Our lips meet briefly before I pull away.  
  
"Vaughn?" I say to get his attention.  
  
"Yeah?" Vaughn answers as he goes back to placing kisses all over my body.  
  
I pull his head back up to look at me, "the night's still young. later."  
  
Vaughn sighs, "that's what you said before, it's later now." He pleads like a baby.  
  
I smile and chuckle at his whining, "Vaughn." I plead.  
  
Vaughn pulled back to respect my wishes. He lay down beside me, "What's wrong?" He now asks worried when he realized I wasn't just playing hard to get.  
  
I smile, "nothing. It's just I'm not feeling good." I can see right away that I probably shouldn't have said that because immediately Vaughn's forehead wrinkles with worries. He sits up a bit and puts a hand on my forehead to feel my temperature. I quickly push away his hand and sit up myself.  
  
"Vaughn, really I said I was fine." I persist sternly. I stand up off the couch as I see Vaughn about to persist more on taking care of me. I start to walk towards the kitchen, "I just need a cold glass of water to settle my stomach and get rid of my headache and I'll be fine." I assure him.  
  
As I make my way to the kitchen, the room starts to spin. Everything began to become distorted and I was feeling light headed. I started to loose my balance and as I fell all I managed to spit out was, "Vau." before I passed out and everything was black.  
  
  
  
The morning sun shines through the blinds. My eyes flutter open and adjust to the light. I wipe the sleepies from my eyes with a swipe of my hand. When I look around at first I don't remember where I am, but that all comes back when I turn to find a pair of beautiful, piercing green eyes looking back at me.  
  
I look down sheepishly. "How long have you've been up?" I ask noticing he looks fully awake.  
  
"About an hour or so." He answers still looking at me. I turn over on my back and look back up at him when he says that.  
  
"An hour? What have you been doing?" I ask curiously.  
  
"Just laying here watching you sleep." He admits with a smile. He reaches over and caresses my cheek with his thumb. I smile, "No?" I say disbelieving. He smiles and nods, "You're breath taking. I can't take my eyes off you."  
  
I blush sheepishly before curling back close to Vaughn burying my face in his chest. I can feel his chest rise and fall as he chuckles at me. After we stay like that for a moment he asks concerned, "Are you feeling better after some rest?"  
  
I lean up and kiss his cheek sweetly. "Yes, much better. Thanks for asking."  
  
"I'm glad, last night you seemed.."  
  
"I know I was a mess; tired and nauseous. Thank you for being there for me. You took care of me when I was at my lowest. No one has ever done that for me. They've always just stuck by when times were good and then baled." I grab his hand in mine, "You didn't." I say on the verge of tears at my weak stage.  
  
He kisses my forehead, "Sydney, Sydney, Sydney." He says exasperated, "How could anyone deny you their love?" He starts to rub his hands down my arms, comfortingly. "I'll always be here when you need me. 'For better and for worse, and in sickness and in health' that's what they say ain't it." My heart skips a beat when he says that. I'm sure my jaw is hanging open but I manage a nod in my shock and he smiles. Wow that was a big jump. He went from implying something about love to quoting the wedding vow. I was speechless.  
  
He broke the serious mode soon enough with a joke, "I'll take you as a mess anytime, besides I think that's the only way I can get a woman in bed."  
  
"Oh you mean if they're sick and delirious?"  
  
He nods and I slap him playfully. "You don't fool me with that tough act so just give it up. You'd never take me or any woman for granted."  
  
"So you caught me. You're right I wouldn't take advantage of you and you're the only woman I care about." He says as I hug him close and whisper, "Thank you."  
  
***Another chapter down, so what'd you think. I really liked this chapter because for me I judge a relationship by how they treat you when you're at your worst not when you're doing great because that's not when you need someone the most. Any way thanx for reading, so review now! 


	6. An Upside

Title: A License to Love  
  
By: Ryan aka: star  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'A LICENSE TO FLIRT'. Sydney and Vaughn weren't together but they both had the desire to be. So Sydney takes it into her own hands and in one day they fall head over heals for each other, what happens after that day? Will it last? Are they meant for each other? Read and find out.  
  
Chapter 6: An Upside  
  
Soon enough we found our way out of bed. Vaughn was kind enough to let me take a shower first. I was still feeling sick but at least less nauseous. Vaughn is fixing breakfast for us both, though I am still sick so I'm not sure how much I'll be able to hold down.  
  
I take my time enjoying the long, hot shower. Everything in Vaughn's bathroom seemed to make me feel closer to him. I start to smell the breakfast feast and I decide to finish up in the shower. Finishing up washing my hair I get out of the shower and wrap myself in one of Vaughn's cloth towels.  
  
I look around through the cabinets and find some medicine and some after- shave. I pick up the after-shave and take a deep breath. I close my eyes and just let the scent travel through my body. I suddenly feel Vaughn around me. It feels so great too.  
  
I hear Vaughn call, "Breakfast's ready."  
  
"Coming" I reply. I look around to get dressed and I realize I forgot my duffle bag. I walk out of the bathroom and find my way downstairs to the kitchen. Vaughn's setting the table when he turns around and sees me.  
  
"Ooh-la-la!" Vaughn says smiling as he makes his way over to me. "I'm liking this look of you in a towel."  
  
"Well that's great, but I just came down for my duffle bag." I say walking past him ignoring him, and over towards my bag. I begin to lean over to pick it up off the ground when I hear him mumble, "ouh-ouh". I immediately stand up straight and turn around to see Vaughn smiling my way bending down slightly for the view. I then go behind the bag so not to give Vaughn a view of my rear end, but half way down I realize he'd get quite another view. Finally, I settle for squatting down not bending. I grab the bag and then start to make my way back upstairs but of course Vaughn stops me.  
  
He steps in front of me looking me up and down. "You're amazing" He whispers before he kisses me. Vaughn's hands find their way to my hips but before they move further he breaks away briefly. I pull him back close for another taste but he pulls back breathless. He smiles after he catches his breath, "I take it you're feeling better?"  
  
"100% better." I say before leaning back in desperate for another taste of him. He kisses me too and as we loose ourselves in each other Vaughn manages to back us up to the couch. "Good because you'll need your strength."  
  
I start to unbutton his shirt. After a little struggle with it I manage to push it off his shoulders. "Oh really?" I tease in-between his kisses. He reaches around and untucks my towel letting it fall to the ground. He glances me up and down, "Oh yeah!"  
  
He starts to plant kisses down my face and neck. I lay back on the couch and Vaughn climbs on top of me coving the length of my body. Soon enough my mind had drifted away from my growling, hungry stomach to the green-eyed, sexy man on top of me.  
  
I lay beside Vaughn on the couch with a small blanket covering both of us. Vaughn had his arm wrapped tightly around my waist as I rested my head on his chest. He stirs a bit and I look up and our eyes meet. "Was it worth the wait?" I ask.  
  
"Syd I'd wait an eternity for you to just glance my way." He says sweetly as he caresses my hair.  
  
"Thanks, but I really am sorry about yesterday..." But he cuts me off before I can finish as he kisses me.  
  
We broke apart and just lay there together some more. I took some time and just closed my eyes. I lay there in his arms and I realize just how great it feels to be there. I feel secure, and loved. It's a feeling of belonging that I've never had before but now that I have it, don't want to loose it. "Vaughn this is just so perfect. I could picture me doing this everyday."  
  
"Sex?" Vaughn asks confused.  
  
I slap his chest playfully, "No silly, I mean just relax, with you of course. Just enjoy life."  
  
He nods like he was finally getting it. Then I see a frown flash across his face, "Wait does that mean you don't want to have sex?" I just shake my head as I bury it into his chest.  
  
"Sometimes I don't know where your head is." I admit to him. I don't see his face but I can feel his warm smile on me.  
  
We soon get up as we realize we were just sleeping the day away. We were both pretty sweaty so we decided to take another shower before dressing. This time we chose to shower together as to cut time down.  
  
I get in first as Vaughn shaves his face. He jumps in with me as soon as he's done. I greet him with a kiss testing to make sure he didn't miss a spot. Vaughn turns the fosset to have the water warm. The heat just relaxes my body and I lean back into Vaughn who's behind me with his arms wrapped around my sides.  
  
"You know what you said earlier about just relaxing, Syd?" Vaughn brings up.  
  
"Yeah." I say curious as to where he's taking this.  
  
"Well I was thinking that I've been saving up vacation days for the CIA over my whole time there. Maybe we could take some time off and go somewhere warm and exotic?"  
  
I immediately turn in his arms. "Are you serious?" I ask before I get my hopes up.  
  
"Yeah, I am. I mean we've never missed a day of work in like a million years so what's Kendall going to do? Fire us?"  
  
"Probably." I say picturing Kendall actually doing that.  
  
"No really, Syd, what would you think if we went on a vacation together?" Vaughn asks sincerely.  
  
I nod and smile. "Yes, Yes!" I enthusiastically reassure him. I lean in and seal it with a kiss. "Where to? And when?"  
  
"But you're in no rush right?" he teases at my quick response but I ignore him with just rolling my eyes. "Well I was thinking we could go this week to anywhere you want."  
  
"Santa Barbara." I say without even thinking. I love the beach houses they have there and it's so quiet and romantic. It's not that far too, yet it's far enough to be a vacation from this life.  
  
"Then Santa Barbara it is. I'll book us a beach house down there." He says and finally we both have a happy thing to look forward to. We'll eventually get some quality time together, just the two of us. Take the next step in our relationship. Now exactly what will that next step be? 


	7. Girl Talk

Title: A License to Love  
  
By: Ryan aka: star  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'A LICENSE TO FLIRT'. Sydney and Vaughn weren't together but they both had the desire to be. So Sydney takes it into her own hands and in one day they fall head over heals for each other, what happens after that day? Will it last? Are they meant for each other? Read and find out.  
  
Chapter 7: Girl Talk  
  
We were sitting at Vaughn's patio table outside finally eating. The sun was shinning with a nice breeze flowing through the air. We'd finished our shower together soon after we finished making plans for Santa Barbara. I'd gotten dressed in the skimpy shorts and halter top Francie had packed for me. I was happy too that the night before I'd worn Vaughn's boxers because Francie must of thought it funny to pack me the skimpy lingerie as pj's.  
  
Anyway we were both hungry so we'd made some bacon and eggs for a brunch. By now it was well past breakfast time but a little before lunch so it seemed right to call it brunch.  
  
I sat back in my seat as I finished my last bite of eggs and my last sip of orange juice. "Well I'm stuffed now." I say resting my hands on my stomach. Vaughn smiled as he saw me looking down to make sure I didn't look too much fatter. "Don't worry you look great."  
  
I looked up and blushed slightly that he'd caught me. "Sorry but I just don't usually eat that much and I don't think my stomach is used to it. I think I need some exercise."  
  
"You don't, but if you really need it I'm available." Vaughn says slyly.  
  
I smile, "yeah I'm sure you are. Maybe I'll call you for a run sometime." I add to see if he'd go for it.  
  
"So not exactly what I was referring to but I could handle that too." He agrees.  
  
I smile and shake my head thinking 'now that would be fun to run with Vaughn, I could kick his butt and make him wish he never went running with me.' I decided it wouldn't be fair not to warn him, "Vaughn I should warn you that I don't slow down for people."  
  
He just shakes his head, "I'm insulted!" He says fake insulted. "I never asked you to go easy on me." I smile as I get up and walk over to him. I take a seat on his lap and wrap my arms around his neck giving him a soft kiss on the nose. "I'm sorry." I whimper apologetically.  
  
"Well I'm scared for life but I'm sure you can find a way to make it up to me at one point or another." He says leaning in for a deep, passionate kiss. I cup his face in my hands and lean forward, tilting my head to deepen the kiss. Finally, we break apart each out of breath.  
  
I stay on his lap resting my forehead on his for a few moments and then get up. "Well it's getting late in the day and I should get home. Francie's probably wondering where I am. I need to spend time with her too, before we go away."  
  
Vaughn's so supportive and agrees right away, getting up from his seat. He wraps his arm around my waist and we walk through the house grabbing my things on the way to the front door. Vaughn grabs his car keys off the counter as I grab my duffle bag from where it lay beside the stairs.  
  
We meet by the door, "ready?" Vaughn asks as he opens the door for me.  
  
"Yep!" I say as I walk through the door. Vaughn follows closing and locking the door behind him.  
  
  
  
Later, that night Francie and I met up with Will and we went to dinner and then a late movie. The movie was a romantic comedy and as much as I enjoyed spending time with Will and Francie, during all the kissing scenes and romantic scenes I wished I was with Vaughn.  
  
Once I got my head out of the clouds though I really enjoyed myself. Will had met us at the restaurant for dinner so we had two cars. After the movie Francie had to head to her restaurant to check out everything there and close up, so I went home with Will. I was kind of glad too because it would give us a chance to finally talk.  
  
"Well that was really fun, I'm glad we could all spend some time together." I say as we both get in his car and start to pull out of the parking lot. "I know I've been busy lately and haven't really spent time with you and Francie a lot."  
  
"Don't worry Syd. We understand you just want to spend time with your new boyfriend."  
  
Will's statement kind of caught me of guard. Since when did he refer to Vaughn as my boyfriend? If anyone would want to refrain from using that title for Vaughn it'd be him. He knows him better than Francie and even she calls him Michael or Vaughn. The way he said boyfriend was just like an annoyed/angry tone.  
  
"Listen Will, if you're angry or something because I haven't..."  
  
"Syd, I'm not angry." He tries to convince me but I can tell he isn't sincere when he didn't make eye contact at all. "I'm really happy that you've found someone that cares for you and will watch over you."  
  
"I don't need someone to watch over me, you should know that."  
  
"You know I didn't mean that. It's just after Danny I really hoped you'd find someone that will treat you the way you deserve to be treated." This time Will made eye contact and I could tell he was speaking from the heart. Just then we pulled up to my house.  
  
"Well it was a great night. Honestly Syd though, I hope you know that I just want what's best for you." Will says turning towards me in the car.  
  
I smile and grab his hand, "I know. You're a great friend, Will. I'll see you later." I lean in and give him a kiss on the cheek. I get out of the car and wave to him as he pulls out onto the street.  
  
As Will pulls out and watches me walk towards the door he thinks to himself, 'that's the problem, I'm only a friend'. He knew right then, if not before, that I was walking out of his life. I'd found my life companion, the hottie, Mr. Michael Vaughn.  
  
***So what'd you think? Let me know I kind of liked this chapter but there wasn't a lot of s/v stuff so I'll make sure the next one has tones!!! 


	8. Travel Time

Title: A License to Love  
  
By: Ryan aka: star  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine  
  
Summary: Sequel to "A LICENSE TO FLIRT". Sydney and Vaughn weren't together but they both had the desire to be. So Sydney takes it into her own hands and in one day they fall head over heals for each other, what happens after that day? Will it last? Are they meant for each other? Read and find out.  
  
Chapter 8: Travel Time  
  
When I finally got back inside I was too tired to do anything. Not bothering to even turn on lights inside, I threw my shopping bags and purse down by the door, making my way over to the couch where I plopped down comfortably. I don't take time to check my phone messages from the day or anything. I have so little energy I fall asleep within seconds of when my head hits the pillow. Little did I know I had three messages waiting from Vaughn.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The next morning, or should I say later that morning I woke up to hear banging. I shook my head and sighed. Did I really want to find out what was going on now? Nope, but I got up anyway. I fumbled around and put my robe on. My hair was puffed out past my ears so I quickly brushed it and threw it into a messy bun.  
  
Walking down the hallway into the kitchen Will came into my sight. "Will what are you doing here?" At the sound of my voice Will drops the hammer he was using onto his toe and lets out a moan.  
  


"Syd, you scared me." He scolds me as he rubs his foot and picks the hammer back up.  
  


"Sorry, but it is my house and you're here early." I say not quite seeing how it's my fault.  
  


"Francie called me over before she left for the restaurant and said that you guys needed your door fixed because Michael broke in or something. Anyway I'm here now."  
  
I nodded, "so francie is already at the restaurant?"  
  


"Yeah, I guess some big inspector or somebody is around so she'll be there for awhile. She said though to stop by before you leave, to see her."  
  


"Okay I will." I make my way over to the fridge and pull out some milk. I pour myself a glass and then pop in some toast to eat. Will took a break and ate with me. The discussion was mostly about exactly what happened with the door. Will didn't find it quite as cute and sweet as I found the story but I'm sure some part of it was because he was jealous still.  
  
After I ate I went and changed while Will finished with the door. It was like 90 degrees in LA today so I opted for a white crop-top that tied mid breastbone and denim shorts. I didn't put on any makeup since there was no point, I was just going to bake in the sun anyway and makeup would make it only more miserable. I threw my hair up in a ponytail to keep it out of my face though, and I wore a necklace that dangled over my exposed chest.  
  
I had to pack next. I remembered my things were by the door though so I hurried out to get them. I was very pleased too to find that the door was in ship-shape and no glass scattered below it. I thanked Will so much for helping out with it. He of course dismissed this though. I hugged him dearly and said good-bye, since I wouldn't see him most likely until after my vacation.  
  
When I got back to my room I placed my new suitcase on the bed and opened up my shopping bags, throwing into the suitcase all of the clothes I had bought the other day. I was really happy Francie wasn't home now actually because I didn't want her looking over my shoulder at everything I was packing.  
  
I went through my closet and draws to find more shorts, skirts, and shirts to pack. Finally, I added other necessities like my undergarments, hair and makeup supplies, and small accessories. I closed the suitcase with that and clasped it shut with little effort. I smiled brightly and clapped my hands together, "I was packed and ready for the time of my life. Now all there was to do was wait for the evening to arrive."  
  
I called Vaughn to start. The phone rang for awhile and I hoped he wasn't still sleeping. He picked up on the fourth ring. "Vaughn."  
  


"Morning sexy." I greet cheerfully.  
  


"Ummm, Beautiful. Morning." He retorts when he knows it's me.  
  


"I didn't wake you did I?" I ask worriedly as I can sense his wooziness.  
  


"No, of course not." He tries to assure me but I'm no fool I can tell he's lieing.  
  


"Liar!" I call bull on him.  
  


"What can I say I was just resting up for the long nights ahead, but I was just going to get up soon anyway."  
  
I can't help but let out a chuckle at his presumable attitude. "Oh and what do you think your getting tonight?" I tease as I also know we'll both be gett'in a little something tonight.  
  


"Well you see I have plans to stay with this gorgeous, sexy, intelligent woman tonight. And I know that the second I lay eyes on her I'll loose control of myself and I won't be responsible for my actions." He says and I can tell he has a smile on his face. I can't help but blush when he describes me.  
  


"Would I know this woman by any chance?" I tease.  
  


"oh I don't know. She's tall with brown hair and brown eyes. She's like no one I've ever been with before." He says the last part like yearning for me to know it.  
  


"Well you're quite a hunk yourself. Those piercing green eyes get me every time, making my knees buckle. That half smile you give too, wow that thing just makes me weak all over." I admit my weaknesses.  
  


"Duly noted for a later occasion."  
  


"Well I just wanted to wake you and let you know I'm ready to travel!"  
  


"Oh really, so you're packed and all?"  
  


"That's right, I even went shopping yesterday to get knew clothes. And believe me when I tell you that you'll love them. Let's just say you'll want to be going swimming."  
  


"Oh so a nice new bikini, huh! Ouh-la-la! And what about that little red number, do you have that?"  
  


"I just so happen to be wearing it. I figured you deserved a surprise for the first night, but I spoiled it, maybe I should change then."  
  


"NO!" I laugh at his quick response. "I'll act surprised."  
  


"yeah I'm sure you will." I say smugly.  
  


"I love you!" he says and smooches a kiss into the phone.  
  


"I love you too, see you later." I say returning the kiss and hanging up. It was finally time to travel! Vacation with my hunny! This was going to be some eventful, and interesting days. All this flirting too reminds me of the first night I spent with him. Twister, movie, food, cuddling it was all so wonderful. This vacation would just be another chapter in our relationship!  
  
***Okay so do you like this. Originally I was going to go further in this chapter but decided I'd put the actual trip and start to the vacation in next chapter. Hope you liked the s/v conversation. R/R plz!


	9. On the Road

Title: A License to Love  
  
By: Ryan aka: star  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'A LICENSE TO FLIRT'. Sydney and Vaughn weren't together but they both had the desire to be. So Sydney takes it into her own hands and in one day they fall head over heals for each other, what happens after that day? Will it last? Are they meant for each other? Read and find out.  
  
Note: Okay I'm back from my trip so here's the next chapter. Unfortunetly though I've got to leave Tuesday night to Kentucky for the softball World Series I'm in. I'll post another chapter after this one before I leave though and then I'll be back Aug. 17 about. Plz stick with me after softball settles down I'll be writing more.  
  
Chapter 9: On the Road  
  
Later that afternoon around 2:00 Vaughn came by the house to pick me up for our vacation. I laughed when I first saw him. When I opened the door I saw him dressed in kakis shorts and a flower, Hawaiian shirt with a goofy grin on his face. He looked very vacationy I'll give him that, but it wasn't really his look.  
  
"What you don't like the look?" He asks shocked at the mere possibility.  
  
"No, me?" I play along. I move aside so he can come inside. I shut the door behind him and then join him in the living room. He sits down on the couch and I walk right over towards him, sitting on his lap giving him a precious greeting kiss. When I can't breathe anymore I pull away. "ummm."  
  
"Hey if I leave and come back in, will I get the same reaction?" Vaughn says hopefully, motioning towards the door. I laugh and slap him playfully. "Well, I couldn't get a no without asking."  
  
I lean in and kiss him again, this time turning from sideways on one of his legs to straddling him and resting on both legs. My arms wrapped tightly around his neck and me leaning close towards him.  
  
His arms are wrapped around my waist and his lips welcome mine. His hands start to wonder up the back of my shirt and his fingers play with my bra strap. Before this goes any further I pull away and get off his lap. He has a sad, puppy-dog look on his face and I smile. "Don't give me that look. We're going on vacation remember, now this," I motion to him and myself indicating what we were just starting, "is vacation fun. Not until we get up there. Then you can get what you want." I scold.  
  
He nods with a smile and then stands up by me. "Well than let's get up to Santa Barbara!" he says enthusiastically.  
  
Vaughn grabbed my luggage for me and put it in the trunk of his car. He offered me the trunk like on our mission. 'I don't just put anyone in my trunk', he'd said. As tempting as the offer was though, I declined.  
  
Vaughn opened my door for me before he got in himself. We were pulling out of my driveway when I remembered, "Oh, Vaughn, would you mind if we stop by Francie's restaurant real quick before we go. I didn't get to say goodbye this morning cause she left early. She asked if we would. I'll be quick I promise."  
  
Still with a smile on he turns his head to me, "Take as much time as you need. Anything to make you happy babe." I can't help but laugh at the line. "Listen I don't think that the 'babe' works for you. Besides I thought we weren't going to use pet names. They're so impractical and phony."  
  
"What you don't like when I call you babe, sweetie, or gorgeous?"  
  
"Well?.." I smile with the flattery. "Okay so I do like it, but then I get to call you something. Let me think.." I stop to ponder on my thoughts for a cute, yet sexy, strong name for him. "I got it!" I exclaim excitedly.  
  
I can see the worry already evident on his face. "Oh boy. Come on, let me have it."  
  
"Balls of Steal!"  
  
"OH NO! You've got to be kidding me." He says covering his face with his hands. I quickly pull them away. "Hey watch where you're going."  
  
"Anyways what's wrong with 'balls of steal'?" I ask innocently.  
  
"What's wrong with it? Weiss used to call me that." I cringe at the thought of a guy calling another guy that, especially Weiss.  
  
I reach over and link my left arm with his right and lean in, cuddling close, "Besides, me calling you that has benefits." At that his eyebrows raise at the possibilities. "oh really?"  
  
I smile, 'boy I got him hooked!'. "Yes, you see because every so often I might want to test that nick name out." I start to move one of my hands down to rub the inside of his upper thigh. I can feel him freeze beneath my touch. "I need to be sure that you've got balls of steal." I say innocently, now moving my hand over the zipper of his pants and I start to play with it, zipping it up and down. Suddenly I feel the car swerve across the street and back into its proper lane.  
  
I chuckle, "loosing control of yourself?" Vaughn turns his head and kisses me sweetly on the lips quickly and then pulls away. "You drive me crazy. Do you want to get in a car accident? I'd be your fault!" he blames me.  
  
"What, all I did was this." I say as I this time grab his balls. He tenses and pulls over. He unbuckles and turns to me. He attacks me and pushes me up against the side door, kissing me passionately. I start to slide down till I'm lying almost completely flat. He starts to untie my crop-top and sees my red bra. "The red number" I hear him mumble with pleasure.  
  
He continues to kiss me all over but I push him off. He tries to over power me but is unsuccessful. "Vaughn, sit up." He pulls back and sits up, allowing me to scoot back up and lean against the passenger door. I retie my top and straighten myself out. "Gees I guess I really did get to you." I say surprised I had that much power over him.  
  
He smiles, "I told you I wouldn't be responsible for my actions." He throws his hands up in innocence. I push him back into his seat and I turn to sit regular in the seat, facing the street. "Come on let's get to Francie's so all the sooner we can get up to our little vacation and finally finish what we've started a few too many times."  
  
We were finally off again. The rest of the way to Francie's I kept my hands off of Vaughn for the better. We kept the radio playing music though to keep the silence from getting to be too much. We each stole glances towards each other when we thought the other wasn't looking. It was like old times before we were together. Eventually though we did get to Francie's restaurant.  
  
I unbuckled and opened my door to get out. Vaughn started to do the same but I stopped him, "That's okay Vaughn you can stay here. I don't plan on making this a long visit." He smiled and complied, getting back into the car, "okay if you're sure." I nod and then head quickly inside.  
  
First thing I saw was that the place was full. I walked past the waitress seating people, since she'd come to know me well with my frequent visits. I took a glance around the tables but I didn't see her. I went into the kitchen and saw the chefs but still no Francie. I went back into the main room of the restaurant and found one of the waitress's to ask if they'd seen Francie.  
  
They weren't much help, they just said they'd seen her and she was somewhere around. I was about to leave in frustration when I turned around and ran into Francie coming out of the ladies room.  
  
"Oh there you are Fran, I've been looking for you." I say happy to have finally found her.  
  
"Sorry, but I haven't been in there all too long." She says confused at my rush.  
  
"oh yeah of course," I apologize foolishly.  
  
"So hey do you want to join me for a drink? Where's Michael too?" She asks looking around to find him.  
  
"He's in the car. I told him to wait there."  
  
"So I guess that's a 'no' on the drinks." She puts together herself.  
  
I smile sheepishly, "Well more like a rain check. It's just Santa Barbara is far away and.."  
  
She cuts me off, "and you're both in sex withdrawal."  
  
"Francie!" I explain embarrassed as I turn my head towards the ground.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I understand. Go have a great time." She wishes us both as she gives me a quick hug and I'm back out the front door. Wow I love having friends like Francie that understands!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I get back out to the car and I see Vaughn resting his head on the steering wheel. I open the door and he immediately pulls his head up. "Tired?" I ask him but he immediately shakes his head, "Definitely not. I was just expecting you to take more time in there." He explains.  
  
"I was actually going to make it shorter but it took me a few minutes to find her in that mob scene. She understood we were on our way out and wanted to leave so we just said a quick goodbye." I try to say convincingly.  
  
"She read you like a book didn't she?" he says more like a statement than a question.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" I ask concerned.  
  
"It's just that when we're together you always have that glow about you. Now when you're horny it's even more obvious. You get happy feet and can't stop moving, you've got this eye to eye smile across your face, you're eyes sparkle like diamonds, and you get fidgety." He says each one as if he's describing what he's seeing at this very moment. I blush under his intensive gaze. He smiles and then turns back to the road, "anyway I'm not surprised she could read you."  
  
I nod, "well it surprised me."  
  
"What you thought spy Barbie was a closed book, unreadable, and invincible." He says to lighten the mood a bit.  
  
I smile and nod, "Basically." I say naively. Once again we fall into a quiet spell and all that's heard is the music from the radio.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I must have dosed off a bit for the beginning of the ride. I suddenly wakeup when I feel the car come to a complete stop. I open my eyes and after a minute to adjust to my surroundings I look out to find the highway, as far as I can see, filled with cars. "Traffic" I pout.  
  
Vaughn looks over at me when he hears my voice, "You're up." He says surprised. "You fell asleep soon after we got on the highway. Traffic wasn't bad for most of the way but there must be an accident or something because this is bumper to bumper traffic for as far as the eye can see." We both sigh disappointedly.  
  
"What to do now? We'll be in this for at least an hour." He says shifting to face me. I start to think. 'There isn't much to do in the car' I thought.  
  
"Well I don't know but this will definitely postpone our vigorous activities of this evening." I say flirtatiously before I crawl into the back seat. "I guess I'll just sleep a little more to rest up for it." Vaughn is glowing by now. I close hear his door open and I see Vaughn's retreating figure, I suppose he went to see what the holdup was. I cuddled up and closed my eyes for some rest.  
  
A few moments later I heard the door open and close again. Seconds later I feel a warm body lying on top of mine and luscious lips capturing mine. I respond kissing him back. When we pull apart I open my eyes and am greeted by his wonderful green eyes. "Hi, to you too." I greet enthusiastically. "What did you find out?" I asked referring to the traffic.  
  
"Just a five car pileup. Nothing too big." He says with a shrug. I laugh, "That's all? It seems pretty big to me."  
  
He smiles and shrugs, "I was thinking with all the time it'll take to clean that up we could do other things." He leans down and starts kissing down my neck. At first I like the idea, especially when he reached my lower neck sweet spot with his kisses, I got a dose of reality though when I saw pedestrians walking through the street around the car and I sit up, pushing Vaughn off.  
  
"Don't start. You know we can't do this here." I kiss him once more before crawling back into the front seat, leaving him deserted back there.  
  
"Well you're the one that induced this." He says disappointed as he got back into the front seat.  
  
"Me?" I say shocked at his acquisition.  
  
"Yah, like you weren't thinking of sex in the car when you climbed into the back seat to 'sleep'?" he indicates quotations around. I smile a sheepish grin and shrug. So maybe I did have it at the back of my mind but just to see if he'd bite. He did. We both smile and we share one last longing, passionate kiss.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
After another 20min. or so the road cleared up and the cars started to move out again. We were back on our way to Santa Barbara. This time I decided to drive, to give Vaughn some time to rest up. I never did see him actually close his eyes and sleep though during that time. I'm not surprised though; he was probably scared of my driving.  
  
I tried to keep my speed only 20 over the limit and I didn't cause any accidents. Over all, I thought I did pretty darn good. We drove on the highway for an hour before we got to the exit for Santa Barbara.  
  
As we bared off the exit tourists, and small shops came into view along the streets. In the distance the beach and boardwalk were in view with the sun setting where the ocean water met the clear, blue sky. We were in Paradise. We'd made it to our vacation spot despite the obstacles put in our way.  
  
Driving by the beach I could see people walking along the beach and some sitting on blankets all watching the beautiful sunset. "Oh Vaughn," I say putting a hand on his shoulder and pointing out past him at the beach with the other hand. "Can we stop and watch the sunset from the beach?"  
  
He looks over and smiles at me. After pulling over, off the street, Vaughn gets out opening my door for me and kisses me sweetly. "Great idea!" We both throw off our shoes into the car so to better enjoy the beach atmosphere. So with that we walk across the street onto the soft sand of the beautiful Californian beach.  
  
The sun has left the sand warm under our bare feet. As we stroll I feel the sand submerging my feet and seeping between my toes, it's the greatest feeling when I'm at the beach. We walk to just where the tide raises just enough to rinse over our feet with the salty ocean water. The sudden feeling of the cool water over my feet makes me jump slightly. I get comfortable though and then start jumping around in the water and splashing some up at Vaughn.  
  
"Oh Really!" he reacts as I get him wet. He starts to splash water back up at me more rapidly. I put my hands up in defense, closing my eyes timid and eventually he stops. When I reopen my eyes I see his arms come around me and suddenly I'm lifted from the ground and into his arms. I let out a shriek as he starts to run about the water, twirling around in happy circles while splashing water over us. We both are pleasurably laughing.  
  
Eventually Vaughn runs out of energy and walks out of the water and onto the dry beach. He sets me down onto the sand and we both collapse down on the ground happily smiling and enjoying ourselves. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we both lay on our backs, me curling up close to his side, watching the sunset.  
  
As the sun went down the sky was changed from a clear blue to a mix of pastel colors. The air around us cooled and a slight breeze whizzed by. We enjoyed the pleasant atmosphere until the sun had resigned for the night. We went back to the car then and headed just down the road to where the beach house that we'd rented was.  
  
***Another one bites the dust! Keep r/r and I'll keep producing more! 


	10. Day 1

Title: A License to Love  
  
By: Ryan aka: star  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'A LICENSE TO FLIRT'. Sydney and Vaughn weren't together but they both had the desire to be. So Sydney takes it into her own hands and in one day they fall head over heals for each other, what happens after that day? Will it last? Are they meant for each other? Read and find out.  
  
Chapter 10: Day 1  
  
Not five minutes later we arrived at a small, white, decked house right on the beach sand. It was so beautiful though I'm sure I didn't capture it's full essence in the dark. Looking over at the water I couldn't see the beach sand but I could see the ocean's waves crashing onto the rocks.  
  
Vaughn parked the car and then we both grabbed our luggage out of the back of the car. Vaughn gave me the key to the front door and he carried my bags in for me. I led the way up the wooden steps. Holding the door open, he passed inside with the luggage.  
  
Once inside I am surrounded by the night's moonlight streaming in through the many open windows along the walls. A light breeze circulated through the house making it very comfortable. I took a moment to just close my eyes and feel the serenity that it gives me. With the touch of two warm arms around my waist I reopen my eyes.  
  
I feel a soft kiss touch the top of my head. I smile and then rest my arms around his. "It's so beautiful." I say taking a deep breath and looking around the spacious beach house. He loosens his grip around me and he walks around in front of me. Holding my hand he leads me through the house. "If you think this is beautiful, come see this view."  
  
We walk out of the house and onto a small balcony over looking the beach. Vaughn takes a seat on one of the lounge chairs placed on the balcony and then opens his arms motioning me to join him. I happily comply and take a seat on his lap. "In the morning, before the sun rises, when the sky is pinkish and the sun comes over the horizon it'll be an even more beautiful view."  
  
I smile, already picturing it in my mind. "Tomorrow we'll watch it." I told him decisively. We both agree and then reside back inside. It wasn't that late so we decided we'd first get some dinner and then maybe watch a movie or something before going to sleep, or at least to bed. Hehe!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
We stood by the kitchen counter determining what we were going to eat. There was nothing in the cupboards so we'd have to order in since we were to tired to get fancied up and go out.  
  
We looked through some local brochures lying around on the coffee table. There were many places along the boardwalk to eat but few delivered. There was one local pizzeria that did though so we mutually decided that would due for tonight.  
  
"Tomorrow I promise we'll go somewhere fancy!" Vaughn promised, sorry that tonight we were only doing pizza.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me. Pizza is as good as anything." I reassure him.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
About 20min. later a pizza boy delivered our large Hawaiian pizza. We sat together on the couch with the pizza and plates on the coffee table. Vaughn had dimmed the lights and lit candles around the room to give it a romantic atmosphere. I held two glasses in my hands as Vaughn poured wine in them. I handed Vaughn his glass and we both sat back comfortably.  
  
"Let's make a toast." Vaughn suggested, turning my way and holding his glass up. I nodded in agreement, "but to what?" I ask.  
  
"To this." Vaughn says motioning all around us. "And for me being able to spend four wonderful days with the most gorgeous woman I know." I blush sheepishly at his comment. I do raise my glass though and we cheer to it.  
  
Vaughn opens the steamy pizza box. "So what kind of pizza did we get again?"  
  
"Hawaiian." I see Vaughn make a weird face. "Come on I know you'll love it. Besides it fits our vacation mood so how could we eat anything else. Try it." I push, raising a piece of the steaming pizza, with ham and pineapple topping, to his lips.  
  
Vaughn gives me one last skeptical glance before taking a bite. I watch attentively for his response and am pleased when I see him smile, "Not bad."  
  
"Told you!" I say in a 'I told you so' tone. I hand him that piece and I grab one of my own. As we ate I flipped on a movie for us to cuddle up too. I saw 'Serendipity' on and I immediately loudened the TV and paid close attention. "I love this movie!" I told Vaughn excitedly!  
  
By the end of the night the pizza box was empty, the wine bottle doused, and me tightly secured in Vaughn's arms. It was heaven. At the movie's end my eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"oh don't turn into a girly-girl on me now." Vaughn says noticing me crying as the two in the movie kiss.  
  
"But it's just such a sweet movie!" I say as I try to calm my emotions. The credits for the movie start to roll and I shut the TV. I can see Vaughn roll his eyes at me and I turn in his arms to face him. "What don't you believe in fate?"  
  
His brow furrowed in concentration, a smile appeared on his face after though and he glowed like he had hit the jackpot. He reached his gentle hand up and began to caress my cheek. "Yeah I do. Or at least since you came into my life." He leaned in close and kissed me softly on the lips. "How can I not believe in it? Fate is what brought you into my life and I couldn't be more appreciative." I smiled and kissed him back passionately.  
  
As the kiss deepened we managed to maneuver ourselves from the living room into the master bedroom at the end of the hall. The curtains drawn and the door shut left the room lit only enough for us to see each other. I lay with my back on the soft bed sheets and Vaughn covering me with his own body.  
  
I thought right away that as soon as we were in bed together Vaughn would start to do those playful games he had tried to seduce me to earlier but I couldn't have been more wrong. I have to admit too that I was a little saddened. Instead of making love Vaughn just wrapped his arms around me, keeping me warm and I rested my head onto his chest as my pillow. His heartbeat was a soothing lullaby to fall asleep to.  
  
Vaughn whispered comfortingly into my ear, my favorite words, "I love you." Gentle kisses, he placed on the top of my head. Within seconds I'd fallen into a peaceful slumber.  
  
It was the perfect ending to a perfect day.  
  
**okay this was pretty short but I've been real busy with traveling to Rhode Island, Indiana, Kentucky, and not to mention all through out New Hampshire for softball. Schools starting up soon too and I have work to do before then. I'll try to keep updating though. So what do you think of the story??? 


	11. Day 2

Title: A License to Love  
  
By: Ryan aka: star  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'A LICENSE TO FLIRT'. Sydney and Vaughn weren't together but they both had the desire to be. So Sydney takes it into her own hands and in one day they fall head over heals for each other, what happens after that day? Will it last? Are they meant for each other? Read and find out.  
  
Chapter 11: Day 2  
  
I felt cool hands rest on my side and start to shake me. My eyes fluttered open to be greeted with the red numbers on the alarm clock flashing 5:00 in my face. I let out a sigh, it was way to early to get up. I finally turn over to look at who was violently shaking me at such an early hour.  
  
"Morning." Vaughn smiled down from the side of the bed and kissed my forehead sweetly.  
  
"Vaughn it's not morning it's not even light out. Let me go back to sleep." I pleaded with him as I pulled the covers over my head. He quickly reached down and pulled them off of me and onto the floor. Offering me his hands, "Come on Syd, I promise this will be worth it."  
  
After giving him a pouty face didn't waver him I grabbed his hands and he pulled me from my comfortable position in the bed. Vaughn gave me a robe to put on and then he supported me with his arm around my waist as I heavily leaned on him. "Where are we going?" I mumble as he starts to lead me somewhere.  
  
We stop and Vaughn opens a door to the porch. The cool air rushes past my face and I immediately start to shutter. Vaughn pulls me closer to him as we walk over to the comfortable wicker porch love seat. He helped me to sit down and then he ran back inside for a moment. I let out a yawn before I wiped my eyes and started to try to focus.  
  
Vaughn came back out a minute later with a blanket in hand. He took a seat beside me and placed the blanket over our laps. Resting his arm over my shoulders I cuddled close to him.  
  
"So now can you please tell me why you woke me up at this ungodly hour and taken me outside in this cold weather just to sit in the dark." as I rambled Vaughn just turned his attention from me towards the sky in front of us and pointed yonder.  
  
"That's why." He spoke barely above a whisper as he gazed off towards the ocean in astonishment. Confused, I turned to look as well at the scene. I found the most beautiful view ahead.  
  
The rising sun on the horizon was enlightening the clear blue ocean. The water's surface sparkled from the sun's rays and it looked as if an angel was looking over it. The sky above was a beautiful shade of purples and oranges with not a cloud to cover its beauty.  
  
"It's amazing. It looks like the heavens are shining down on it." I say baffled at the site.  
  
I feel Vaughn nod his head on top of my own. We enjoyed just sitting there in the silence for a while just watching the sunrise. When the sun had risen and the sky began to turn to it's normal blue I sat up. "Thank you for waking me up to see this, even with my slight resistance."  
  
"Slight? I don't call pulling the covers over your head and whining slight." he says mockingly with a grin.  
  
"okay, maybe a little more than slight." I admit sheepishly.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
We had gone inside soon after to shower and change. I went back to sleep for a little while, while Vaughn showered. Once he was out and dressed he offered to start some breakfast for both of us. I happily agreed once I heard my stomach grumble audibly.  
  
I soon enough rose from bed and took a warm shower myself. I would have stayed in there longer if it weren't for the wonderfully welcoming smell of bacon on the stove. I climbed out of the shower, combed my hair down nicely and then threw on my comfortable white tank top with a pair of denim shorts with my string bikini beneath.  
  
Coming out I saw the table filled with scrumptious delights Vaughn had made. Two table settings were set across from each other. Vaughn walked over to my seat and pulled it out for me. I delightedly smiled and obliged by taking the offered seat. Vaughn took the seat across from me and we both dug in to the plates of bacon, eggs, toast, hash browns and orange juice.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
We strolled down to the beach with a blanket and a small picnic basket later that day. Setting our things up on the sandy beach we lay in the hot sun together. We conversed shortly as we lay there baking in the sun, about nothing important really just about our plans for our vacation together.  
  
After our tanning I was too hot to lay there any longer. "I'm hot." I bickered as I stood up and brushed the sand that had stuck to me, off of me.  
  
"Oh yeah you are." Vaughn says with a whistle. He reached up and grabbed my arm, pulling me down onto his lap. We both giggled until we were silenced by a sweet kiss. After a minute I pushed him away and stood up. I slid off my denim shorts leaving me in just my bikini. "I'm going to cool off in the water. Coming?"  
  
Vaughn thinks and then he too gets up. Suddenly, though he grabs me up in his arms and runs to the edge of the beach where the tide washes over your feet, twirling us around. I leaned my head back over his arm, to feel the wind in my flowing hair. Just as I was getting comfortable though he suddenly throws me away into the water. I quickly recover though and pull him in the cold, ocean water as well.  
  
I start to laugh at his shocked expression. His eyes lock with mine and I quickly scramble out of his reach and swim away. We chased each other for a little while until he caught up with me, enveloping me in his arms. "I got'cha!" he exclaimed gleefully.  
  
"I let you catch me." I say not willing to give up.  
  
"Sure you did!?!" he says with a grin. He starts to finger with the ties of my bikini top. I start to pull away, "Woaw, not here buddy."  
  
"Not into skinny dipping?" I raise an eyebrow, "What are we? 17?"  
  
"Depends..."  
  
I shake my head. I kiss him sweetly on the lips. "Okay, you first. Take your trunks off." I say to him suggestively as I twiddle with my own suit. He smiles and reaches down, taking his shorts off. He held them up after and I took them.  
  
"Okay, your turn." He says watching me intently. "Do you want any help?" he offers. I smile, leaning in to whisper. "well don't you look sexy." as I reach down and give him a membrane message. He stiffens a little and I pull back laughing and quickly swim away with his suit in hand.  
  
I hear him yelling my way for me to come back but I don't even look back. I get out of the water first and watch him squirming from the beach. He was now closer to the shore but still far enough that the water was up to his abdomen. I waved his short in front of him teasingly and we both were laughing. I just laid back down on my beach towel and basked in the sun as Vaughn begged.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Later we were resting in the house before we planed to leave for dinner. Vaughn at first tried to act mad at me for the day's earlier events but that didn't last long. Now we were playing cards on the patio table. Just a friendly game of 'Go Fish' but it was intense. We both wore our poker faces to give nothing away; staring each other down.  
  
When I was loosing and would need some help I'd play footsies with him under the table. He'd then kind of flash me his cards so I'd know what to ask for. From a spectators view it must have looked really cute and it was.  
  
After I won 'Go Fish' (of course) we both went inside and changed for dinner. We agreed though when we got home we'd play a game of strip poker before going to bed. At least there was something to look forward too! I even based my outfit on our later activities. I put on a simple, pale yellow sundress zipping up in the back finished off with a necklace and pair of sandals.  
  
Vaughn decided on a sharp pair of kakis and a green sweater that brought out his brilliant, green eyes.  
  
We decided to just take a walk down the boardwalk and see what types of places were there before we picked one out. We walked arm in arm under the streamed lights that lit the sidewalk through the night's darkness. The pier was filled with couples, families, and friends all enjoying themselves; talking, eating, and even dancing. A place near by, "Delightful Delicacies" looked nice so we chose to eat there.  
  
We were seated outside on the pier. The sounds of soft dancing music could be heard from the dancing floor along with the sounds of laughter from the ones dancing. The table was white with a clear glass top covered by a dark red tablecloth. Two candles were lit beside the flower centerpiece on the table.  
  
Vaughn was such a gentleman, seating me before himself. The waitress brought two wine glasses out along with the finest wine they had to start off the evening.  
  
Skimming through the menus I couldn't decide from the many delicacies.  
  
"So do you see something you like?" Vaughn asks putting down his menu.  
  
I glance over mine, at him. "It's not a problem of deciding what looks good, it's picking only one." I explain my dilemma but he treats it as no big deal.  
  
"Just get it all then." Vaughn explains with a smile at my shocked face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said it looked good but you couldn't choose just one, so get them all. Which ones look good to you?" Vaughn asks.  
  
I still am skeptical but I play along, looking back down at the menu. "Shru's shrimp, the spaghetti and meat balls, chicken Caesar salad, and even the steak and potatoes sound great!" Vaughn starts to laugh, "What?"  
  
He starts to shake his head, "No, no, this is good." He assures me. "Wow though, you do have a wide range of likings." I just smile sheepishly because I know it's true, when I'm hungry I'll eat almost anything. "Okay so we'll get all this..."  
  
"No Vaughn, really, that's sweet of you and all but I can't eat all of that."  
  
Our eyes lock and he smiles, "I'll help." That simple statement makes me blush, he's the greatest guy ever. "So anyway what about to drink?" I pause and he takes the opportunity to lighten the mood, "Do you have a few favorites there too?"  
  
"Ha,Ha." I mock and kick him under the table playfully. "No I think I'll just have a water."  
  
He nods, "Okay." The waitress came back shortly after and Vaughn sure did order all that food, my water, and a water for himself. I couldn't believe it but I guess I shouldn't be shocked he'd do anything for me, and I the same for him.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
After about 20 more minutes of small talk and enjoyment our food arrived, that's right, each and every plate of the food we'd ordered. I didn't know where to start so I decided to start with the pasta. I tried it first and it was great.  
  
"Uummmm, try this." I tell Vaughn as I offer him a bite of twirled pasta on my fork. He leans forward and places his mouth over the fork. He swallows it and then grabs his own fork to get some more. We both keep picking at the sweet, angel hair pasta. Eventually though our forks come across the same string of pasta and as we slurp it in we notice we've got the same piece. Instead of biting it though we let our mouths come together. And smiling like fools we share a short, sweet kiss.  
  
It was a picture perfect moment from the movies. After that though we were finished with the pasta. It was time to try the next plate. Each time it was the same; neither of us used our individual plates. We rather ate right off the serving platter sometimes he'd even feed me and other times I'd feed him. We laughed and enjoyed each moment.  
  
All that was left to finish off the night out was to dance. Sure enough when our plates were cleared and the bill paid Vaughn stood up and asked if I'd dance. I placed my hand in his outreached one. The pace of the music was steady and slow just how I wanted it. His gentle hands rested on the small of my back and mine entangled around his neck, with my fingers in his sandy, blond hair.  
  
The song playing didn't matter, nor did the people around us. All that seemed to be heard and seen around us were each other, we were oblivious to all else. He'd whisper in my ear sweet thoughts and I'd just smile into his chest, where my head rested. Our body's seemed to fit perfectly together, and our feet moved side by side, but never collided. It was a match made in heaven.  
  
After we were tired out from dancing and the air began to cool down below comfort level we retired inside.  
  
We had barely stepped into the house before my hands and lips were all over Vaughn. All the lights around were dimmed. I pulled Vaughn's sweater over his head as he raised his arms in the air to help me out. He slipped off his shoes and socks as I kicked my sandals to the side.  
  
I pushed Vaughn down on to the couch. Leaning down I kissed him while fumbling with his shirt buttons to unbutton them. He rested his arms on the back of my thighs, teasing me. I stood up laughing, pulling him up with me. Kissing on and off he managed to find the zipper down the back of my dress and unzip it. It fell to a crumple on the ground and I stepped out of it. We spun around and he pushed me to sit down on the couch. Vaughn pushed his shirt off his shoulders and then climbed on top of me moving us both to lay on the length of the couch. Our lips met and it felt amazing and safe.  
  
**2 days down, 2 to go! ***okay sorry such a long break but I'm back from my softball world tour! Hehe. More writing now I promise. Hope you like. R/R plz. 


	12. Day 3

Title: A License to Love  
  
By: Ryan aka: star  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'A LICENSE TO FLIRT'. Sydney and Vaughn weren't together but they both had the desire to be. So Sydney takes it into her own hands and in one day they fall head over heals for each other, what happens after that day? Will it last? Are they meant for each other? Read and find out.  
  
Chapter 12: Day 3  
  
The next morning I woke up on the couch alone. A soft fleece blanket was covering me though. The morning sunlight was streaming through the open living room curtains. Still half asleep I turned over to face the back of the couch so the light wasn't in my face. Suddenly, the smell of bacon and eggs cooking, along with the distinct smell of toast burning made me more aware and awake.  
  
I sat up just enough to peer over the edge of the couch. I smiled at the site before my eyes. Vaughn stood in front of the stove only in his boxers, trying to scramble the eggs with one spatchula and flip the bacon with the other, not to mention pop up the toaster with the burning toast in it. Plates of pancakes and French toast sat on the counter already cooked and set to eat. There were even hash browns defrosting in the microwave.  
  
I let out a chuckle and Vaughn hears me. For the first time he noticed my awake presence. As he looses his concentration to look at me the pan with the bacon suddenly catches fire. The fire alarm gets drift of the smoke and starts to go off. I quickly jump up and jog over to help him.  
  
He shut the stove and put the cover over the pan to put out the fire. I popped up the toast and stopped the microwave. We both start to wave the smoke away from the alarm with our hands. Eventually the alarm does stop and the room is quiet.  
  
Vaughn turns back to me and runs his fingers through his hair before sliding down the cabinets to sit on the floor. I laughed, "So you not exactly an expert cook?" he just rolled his eyes at me.  
  
"I guess you could say that culinary skills aren't my strong point."  
  
"Yeah!" I say extra enthusiastically.  
  
"I was just trying to cook a nice breakfast for the two of us. I had to cook a little bit of everything too since you seem to like a mix of foods." He explains his madness and references my previous night's madness. I playfully slapped him for his dig.  
  
Talk about a guilt trip. Now I felt real bad for my shots at him. "Well thanks for the thought. It was real sweet." I say leaning over and giving him a sweet kiss to show him I meant it. I rested up against him after with my head on his shoulder.  
  
"No I'm sorry. This isn't exactly how I wanted to wake you up, with the fire alarm and all."  
  
"Well it was original!" I point out happily.  
  
He still had a down face like all his plans were ruined. I sat up and spun my leg around to his other side, to stratall him. I wrapped my arms around his neck affectionately. "Listen it's done and over. It was no big deal so now is the time to just relax and laugh at it. Okay baby." I start to plant kisses all over his chest and neck, moving up to his face and finally onto his lips.  
  
"So where do you want to go to breakfast then?" Vaughn asked finally with a smile. I returned his grin.  
  
"Here." I surprised him.  
  
"What? Um, I don't think this." he reaches up and grabs a piece of the burnt toast and started hitting the hard rock, "is eatable."  
  
"Well then I guess we'll have to start over and make breakfast together."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I had eventually gotten off of Vaughn and we began to cook. First thing I did was throw all the burnt food in the trash barrel. I gave Vaughn the task of cooking toast, hoping that wouldn't be too difficult. I cooked some eggs and bacon. Vaughn also set the table and poured orange juice in glasses for us each.  
  
When we finally sat down at the table to eat our eatable breakfast it was already eleven. It had become more of a brunch rather than a breakfast.  
  
"I'm stuffed." Vaughn sat back and let out a sigh.  
  
"Me too." I chimed in. "I think I need a run now to burn off all these calories."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Vaughn nodded in agreement.  
  
"We can change and then take a jog around this quaint town. Maybe check out the souvenir shops too." So that's exactly what we did.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Me in my tank top and running shorts, and Vaughn shirtless (yeay!) in shorts, jogged past the pier since we'd already seen all that was around there. We jogged along the walkways in the town. It was so peaceful and nice to just see everyday, normal people walking together. Some families; mothers with their baby's, fathers with their children, and kids walking their pet dogs.  
  
We'd been jogging for about 30 minutes when we reached these streets. There were shops all around so we decided to slow down and start to look around in the shops.  
  
The first shop was actually not even a shop it was rather a tourist souvenir cart on the sidewalk. Vaughn ran across the street to the coffee shop to get us both a mocha latte while I looked around the cart. I purchased a few post cards to send to my family and friends and a disposable camera so I can take pictures to for always remember this trip together.  
  
Vaughn came back with our mocha lattes and we were back on our way. We walked hand in hand down the side walks. We didn't walk in to many shops, mainly just window-shopped. Some shops had bathing suits, some hats and scarves and others just simple clothing outlets. We did stop in at the hat outlet.  
  
There were some nice hats but others were just plane goofy. I grabbed a jesters hat and put that on even topping it off with a little jig. Vaughn just laughed and game over giving me a sweet kiss. "keep looking." He whispered to my ear.  
  
"haha!" We tried a few more caps and hats on only to end up walking out empty handed. We had got a few laughs at least and a picture or two. We walked further into town. Next thing we came across was a fair ground.  
  
Since I was a little girl I luved going to the fair. When I was little too, my mom would bring me and we'd spend whole days walking around, petting the animals, going on the rides, eating cotton candy, and just talking. Vaughn and I stopped by the fair entrance looking in at all the people. Vaughn must have seen my face light up, "You want to go?"  
  
I looked at him and then at the fair. Finally looking back at Vaughn I smiled and nodded, "Yeah." As we walked through I told Vaughn about me going to fairs as a child, and he said he'd try to make this visit just as fun. I assured him no matter what we did I'd have fun but he still was persistent.  
  
We started by buying cotton candy. I hadn't had it in forever it seemed. Just the taste of the soft fluff melting in my mouth and only the sugar pellets left was delicious. Clown's walked the fair grounds with bundles of colorful balloons. Vaughn bought me a big blue balloon; tying it around my wrist so I wouldn't let it adrift either.  
  
Next was the petting zoo. Little children mostly occupied the straw stalls filled with small animals like ducks, chickens, pigs, geese, and lambs. We both put some feed in our hands and sat down on crates. Two lambs slowly approached us and they even started to eat out of our hands. As the lamb ate from my right hand I pet him with my left. It looked like a cloud, and its fur was soft and fluffy as it appeared. Chickens were next to cluck up to us. (hehe!) They didn't eat from our hands but rather just clucked at us. The geese approached too. They looked nice enough so Vaughn dropped his hand down with food in it for the goose. It quickly snapped at him though.  
  
I let out a laugh, and he gave me a look. "Come on Vaughn you've been kicked, punched, and even shot by the world's most dangerous villains and you're whining over a goose bite?"  
  
He paused, embarrassed. "Well when you put it like that..." I laughed even more and kissed him sweetly.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Since we'd gotten the idea that the petting zoo animals didn't really like us we decided to go over to the pony stables. It was funny, most of the people in line for the pony's were little children and then Vaughn and I just stepped in line. Vaughn attempted to shrink to look shorter and fit in but gave up when even flat on his claves he was taller than the children.  
  
After getting kicked out of line because we didn't fit the height guidelines we went over to the Farris wheel. This was the whole reason I like to come to the fair; so I can ride the Farris wheel.  
  
We climbed in the swaying yellow seat. The wheel shifted for people to load in the next seat. Eventually we were stopped at the top and you could see everything. A gust of wind blew by us and the seat swayed, I out of instinct grabbed on to the side rail and wrapped my other arm around Vaughn's. He smiled at me and I just gave him a look not to even start.  
  
When all the seats were filled the wheel started to turn slowly while circus music played softly. We started to chat while we looked around all the fair seeing the mass of people walking, laughing, and just having a great time playing games, winning prizes, buying balloons, and eating carnival food.  
  
"So you didn't seem to like when the seat rattled up at the top. Don't tell me you can parachute off the tops of buildings and race through flaming buildings but you're afraid of a carnival ride?" Vaughn said shortly after the incident.  
  
"No!!" I say defensively. "For your information I'm not scared, I luv this ride. The only reason I grabbed the rail was because I wasn't expecting the ride to shake so much and it was natural instinct, it commonly is you know when you're in this profession." I defended.  
  
He just laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me close, "Don't worry I'll keep you safe."  
  
"Thank you." I say relieved. So I don't really like rides like this with machines. I'd rather be climbing or something, where I'm in control of my destiny, but who needs to know that. Vaughn's sweet though and doesn't need to know why just that he can help. I snuggle closer and he kisses the top of my head.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
After the ride and a few more laps around playing games and winning cute stuffed animals we went back to the beach house. We both cuddled up in bed with comfy blankets and the giraffe stuffed animal Vaughn won me. We put on the TV and flipped to a comedy show.  
  
"I feel nauseous." I mumbled. "I think I had too much cotton candy."  
  
He let out a chuckle. "Poor baby. Here, turn over." I did as he asked and shifted from lying on his chest to lying on my back beside him. He reached down and pulled up the bottom of my shirt over my stomach. I reached down and grabbed his hand, "Not now Vaughn!"  
  
He smiled, "As much as I'd love to, that's not what I was thinking, so just lay back and relax." After a skeptical glare I did as he asked. Vaughn went back to what he was doing. He pushed my shirt above my stomach and then put his soft hand on my bare stomach and started to rub it softly.  
  
I turned my head to look at his face. I smiled lightly. "Thanks." I whispered. I soon shut my eyes and just concentrated on Vaughn's gentle, comforting touch to relax and settle my stomach. Soon enough his sweet motion worked and settled not only my stomach but myself. I dosed off quickly and forgot about not feeling well. Vaughn made me forget it all and his mere presence comforted me.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
***sorry I know it's been awhile. Plz stay with me I'm back in school full force so it'll take me longer for new chapters. 


	13. dAY 4

Title: A License to Love  
  
By: Ryan aka: star  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'A LICENSE TO FLIRT'. Sydney and Vaughn weren't together but they both had the desire to be. So Sydney takes it into her own hands and in one day they fall head over heals for each other, what happens after that day? Will it last? Are they meant for each other? Read and find out.  
  
Chapter 13: Day 4  
  
We slept in late the next morning. It was our 4th and final day here in Santa Barbara, so now all we needed to do was figure out what we were going to do on it. Tonight after dinner we were going to leave so we only had this little time left.  
  
After a soft gently kiss on his forehead and lips Vaughn soon came around and woke up.  
  
"What time is it?" Vaughn mumbled with his eyes barely cracked open.  
  
"10:00am."  
  
"ahhhh." He moaned and covered his head with the pillow.  
  
I grabbed the pillow and pulled it away from his grasp. "No, come on Vaughn it's our last day. It's time to get up and enjoy it." I pleaded while kissing pecks along his bare chest and up to his lips. "We need to do something fun!"  
  
With that Vaughn's eyes lit up. "Fun?"  
  
"yep, why you have any good ideas? I'm stuck."  
  
"Yeah I have one or two of my own." He said as he sat up slightly, leaning over me, putting on hand on each side of me. He leaned down and kissed me, then started nipping my lower lip.  
  
I laughed and pushed him away, "Vaughn! Come on I meant something outside of this bed."  
  
"I have no problem with the couch!" Vaughn admitted. I just smiled.  
  
"Vaughn." I plead, but he's already started unbuttoning his shirt that I was wearing. As much as I wanted to get out and do things on our last day I wasn't to sad with this alternative. When his fingers reached the last button I put my hands over his, "If we do this now you promise after we'll go somewhere special?" I had him exactly where I wanted him so I knew I'd get what I wanted. Without a second thought he kissed my lips and nodded. With that I smiled and took my hands off of his to let him continue.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Later we managed to get out of bed. After getting dressed we drove off into town where I wanted to go. I decided to go to the beach with him. That's where this vacation began so that's where I wanted it to end.  
  
We setup a big beach towel under an umbrella on the beach. Some guys were starting a pickup game of volleyball so we asked to join. Teams were already set equal so Vaughn and I had to separate on to different teams, all the more fun.  
  
We volleyed back and forth, just playing friendly but as the game progressed so did the play. Vaughn hit a hard one down to my side and I dove, unfortunately all I got was a mouth full of sand. Vaughn did a little victory dance with the guys, all cocky. I scrambled back up and talked to my team about getting set up for a spike.  
  
It took a few points before the perfect all was served up. Jake, my team member, volleyed it up by the net. I leaped up, winding my arm up before I smacked the ball down right at Vaughn's head. He ducked out of the way and the ball hit the sand for the final victory point. Vaughn came up smiling in defeat.  
  
"Oh dogg she got you!" Vaughn's team raved, laughing.  
  
I gave him a 'don't mess with me' look and then happily received pats on the back of my teammates. When all the guys cleared out to the water I crossed under the net into Vaughn's arms. "Did you have to make me look bad?" he asked with a pout.  
  
I shrugged, "Just getting' you back for my delicious mouth full of sand."  
  
"Okay we're even now." He agreed and we shook on it, but I hid my left hand behind his back, crossing my fingers. (Vaughn did the same.)  
  
We were hot from all the vigorous activity so we jumped in the cold ocean water. The water washed over our bodies immediately bringing our body temperature down. I swam around freely for a while just enjoying what freedom the ocean brings. No barriers, you can do anything, and forget everything.  
  
I submerged from beneath the water. Broke the calm surface of the water washing it over my head and draining down my hair. Vaughn came over then and hugged me. "You're so beautiful," he whispered into my ear. I kissed him sweetly before splashing water into his eyes and swimming off.  
  
"Hey!" he shrieked but I just chuckled. "I can't see." He squinted his eyes but couldn't open them more than that. He started to try to feel around, "Syd where are you?"  
  
"Polo" I shouted from a distance.  
  
At first I saw a confused look cross over his face but then he smiled. "Marco!"  
  
I moved slightly over to the side, "Polo." Vaughn heard and turned towards my voice and started to swim over. "Marco?"  
  
"Polo!" I shouted swimming off again. This chasing went on for a while before Vaughn became inventive. "Marco."  
  
"Polo." I answered. Vaughn didn't just feel around this time though. Instead he disappeared underwater. I lost track of him and turned in circles looking for him. Suddenly hands grabbed my ankles. I shrieked and jumped before I realized it was just Vaughn.  
  
He submerged from the water laughing. With his eyes still closed he put his gentle hands on my cheeks and used his thumbs to feel my lips. Then he lowered his face down to mine and brushed his lips across mine.  
  
"See, no matter what I'll be able to find my way back to you." He vowed, finally opening his eyes.  
  
My eyes started to water, he was just so sweet.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
We had enjoyed laying in the sun and playing Frisbee along the beach before heading home later that evening.  
  
We had to pack our bags and get going after dinner. I showered first while Vaughn started packing his things. He had put his clothes in draws and things so it took him a while to pack from scratch and fit it all. I finished my shower when he was only half way done.  
  
I walked into the bedroom fashioning a white towel wrapped snuggly. Vaughn couldn't help but whistle. I gathered my change of clothes and then threw a pillow at Vaughn before going back to change.  
  
All cleaned up and changed I started to pack what few things weren't still in my suitcase. I travel so much for my job I've gotten into the habit of living out of my suitcase. Vaughn jumped in the shower quick as I packed the bags in the car and pulled the last of the food out of the cabinets for our dinner.  
  
We both came out of the house together. Vaughn locked the door behind us and then we both stood hand in hand looking back at it, at the beautiful sight.  
  
"Don't you wish such a peaceful, gorgeous place could be our home?" Vaughn says standing behind me and embracing me in his arms.  
  
"Our?" I question with a smile. He can only blush. "My home is where ever you are." He answers. I just want to cry because I feel the same.  
  
I turn and put my hands on his chest as he wraps me in his arms, pulling me close. "Just hold me for eternity." I whispered into his ear.  
  
I wrote your name in the sand but the waves washed it away, then I wrote it in the sky but the wind blew it away, so I wrote it in my heart and that's where it will stay.  
  
I pull back just enough to look him in the eye. "I love you."  
  
His smile is huge. He picks me up and spins around in circles. "God Syd, how long I've waited to hear that. I've loved you since I laid eyes on you. I can't imagine my life without you!"  
  
"Don't worry you won't have too." I promised.  
  
We both smiled and we turned around from the house and walked hand in hand again towards the car. Though we weren't going to stay here forever we'd never forget what magic happened here. We'd fallen in love.  
  
Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow; Don't walk behind me, I may not lead; Walk beside me, and just be my friend.-- Albert Camus  
  
***Okay I was planning on writing more but I figured I'd end it here. Sorry about the long breaks between chapters, and the sudden ending but I'm just too busy with school and I needed to end the story. I hope it was still okay. Thanks for reading it! 


End file.
